Redemption
by bobbo72
Summary: After a shocking result in the Aaron Echolls murder trial, Veronica finds herself in the middle of another crime waiting to happen. I'm not so great at the summary, but just try it out. Thanks!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Bitches over at the CW who don't deserve this show own the characters, but not the story that will occur

The story picks up towards the end of season 2. After that though, I will take liberties as to where it goes. You will pick up quickly where I am at. Here is a short first chapter kind of setting the story up, kind of like a prologue.

**Redemption**

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"What say you?"

"In the matter of the State of California vs. Aaron Echolls on the charge of murder in the second degree, we the jury find the defendant…not guilty."

The courtroom erupted in applause. People from all over California, came to the courtroom to root for Aaron Echolls to be acquitted of murder charges. They didn't know if he was guilty, but they didn't care. One person in the courtroom was distraught by the decision…Veronica Mars.

This trial had brought back many bad memories for Veronica. The death of her best friend, Lilly Kane, her father being alienated from Neptune society, her brother and boyfriend leaving, and her near-death experience with the killer. \

Tears welled up in her eyes at the despicable thought of Lilly's murderer going free, and there was nothing she could do.

"You alright Veronica?" Keith Mars, Veronica's father asked

"No, but I will be."

The Mars' walked out of the courthouse, got into their car and drove away. She gave up her dream at Stanford, so she could be in the courtroom when Aaron Echoll's life was ruined. But now, her dream was ruined instead. There would be no Stanford. She would fail that last final she was taking, and it was off to community college, or some other place, if they would take her. But college wasn't really on her mind right now, instead it was Lilly. She thought back to a dream she had awhile ago, one involving Lilly

FLASHBACK

Veronica was lying on her bed, in her old house while Lilly was giving her a pedicure.

"What color?"

"What?"

"What color do you want?"

Veronica just stared at Lilly, a little confused but finally realizing what this was all about.

"You seem to be in my dreams a lot these days." Veronica noted.

"Yea, I'm like your guardian angel."

"Really?"

"Do you see any wings?" Lilly replied sarcastically

"Very funny. Lilly, what is going on?"

"Haven't I told you before Veronica? I am doomed to walk the Earth until justice is served. Kind of like Casper, I have some unfinished business."

"What do you mean, until justice is served?" Veronica questioned, not sure of exactly what Lilly was getting at. 

"Think about it……."

And she awoke to the sound of her alarm.

PRESENT DAY 

Nothing was going to change. Justice wasn't served. Her killer was free and there was nothing that she could do.

He thought he was free. Free from the maniacal man that many in the world loved. But not him. He called him Dad, but he wished it wasn't so.

"Lilly, Lilly, he slept with Lilly, he killed her."

These thoughts ran through Logan Echoll's mind, over and over again.

He walked outside the courthouse to the scene of cheers and applause. The press was to his right, trying to get his attention.

"Logan! Access Hollywood! Do you feel relieved that your father is free?"

"Logan! Entertainment Tonight! What is going through your mind? Happiness? Joy?"

Were these people listening to anything he said on the stand? He sat there describing his father having sex with Lilly, on video. Everybody on the jury could see the pain in his eyes. He was being called as a prosecutions witness, not for the defense. Why on Earth would he be happy about this?

Logan walked over to the cameras and answered their questions.

"Happy? Am I supposed to feel happy? My father killed by girlfriend! How the hell am I supposed to feel happy about him getting to see the light of day? And after he killed my girlfriend, he tried to kill my other girlfriend. That sure qualifies him for father of the year now doesn't it!"

Logan then turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Why do you people love him so much? Because you find him hot? Or because you think he's a good actor? Haven't you seen the man he is already? He cheated on my mother and drove her to suicide! You people may be able to see past his faults, but I can't! You can all go to hell."

With tears in his eyes, Logan walked away from the reporters and into the crowd. He got into the front seat and sat there. What was he going to do? He had nowhere to go. After spending almost a year as an emancipated minor, what was left for him to do? His house was gone, and Logan wasn't about to let his dad back into his life.

Logan had a plan

Try to review this quickly, see if the idea interests you. I know that it is kind of vague. I will post another chapter within the next day or two, but I just wanted to get this little teaser out because it was on my mind and it is kind of late right now. Anyway, have fun.


	2. Sex, Drugs, and Violence

Try to review this quickly, see if the idea interests you. I know that it is kind of vague. I will post another chapter within the next day or two, but I just wanted to get this little teaser out because it was on my mind and it is kind of late right now. Anyway, have fun.

Disclaimer: The bitches at the CW who do not deserve this show own everything.

Here is the first official chapter. Just a little note. Yes, there was a bus crash, but no Cassidy had nothing to do with it, and I may never talk about the crash again. I got a couple questions about that.

**Redemption**

Sex, Drugs, and Violence

Aaron Echolls hadn't tasted the crisp outside air in almost a year. A refreshing feeling it was as he walked out of the courthouse and into the pictures of the adoring press and his fans stationed outside. It was like a seen out of a movie, one of his movies to be exact. You know, the one where Aaron plays a father wrongly accused of murder and is finally acquitted at the end.

"Mr. Echolls, how does it feel to be free," one of the members of the press asked as he strolled towards the cameras.

Aaron spoke his planned response, "It feels wonderful. It is a sad state when you are falsely accused or a crime, especially murder. But days like this make you remember how great this nation can be. I love this country and my fans for sticking by me. Even though many people close to me didn't believe in me, American always has. Thank you and God bless."

What a great act. It was worth an academy award for that one.

"Hey Steve, it's Aaron, I'm not guilty!" Aaron exclaimed to his new agent.

What you thought being in jail would keep Aaron Echolls out of the business? Yea right, it's about time for the new and improved Aaron Echolls story. The acquittal adds a great finish to an already stellar screenplay. Looking at his blackberry, he could see that calls had already come in from Universal and Touchstone, probably about the story of a life time.

"Yea Steve, make meetings for tomorrow. Oh and book me a room at the Neptune Grand. What? I know my son is staying there too. Logan will forgive me, trust me. Just get me Penthouse, okay? Thanks Steve, and invite a bunch of people, its time for a party!"

Aaron hung up his phone, got into the limo and headed towards his new home at the Neptune Grand.

"Hey, boy! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Veronica said as she walked in the door. Backup ran up to her, wagging his tail, happy to see Veronica.

Veronica picked up the remote that was on the table and turned on the TV. She wasn't surprised by what she saw. Every channel seemed to be talking about Aaron Echolls. He just didn't understand how everybody still could think of him as a saint. How could they all be so blind to what he had done?

"What are you doing Veronica?"

"Dad?"

"Turn that crap off hunny, I have something that will hopefully cheer you up."

"What is it?" Veronica asked, looking to see what was in the bag.

"Sundae Night?" Keith responded, taking the vanilla ice cream, syrup, and sprinkles out of the bag.

"Sorry Dad, not really in the mood tonight, I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"But it's only five o'clock?" Keith said, looking at his watch, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Night dad."

Veronica turned around and walked into her bedroom. She took her cell phone out of her bag and saw that there was a new message….from Logan? Veronica flipped open the phone to see what it said

"Hey Veronica….Um…I'm gonna take care of this. Don't worry; it will all be over soon. I'll be seeing you around….End of new message. To erase this message—

Veronica hit seven and erased the message. What was Logan thinking about doing? She couldn't sit there and try to find out, so instead she decided to take action for herself and check out just what Logan was talking about.

Aaron Echoll's party was winding down. It was two O'clock by now and most of his friends had left, leaving only a couple, one of who was a very nice looking female. Aaron finished off his scotch and staggered over to her side.

"Hello my dear, how are things tonight?"

"Wow…hi Mr. Echolls." The girl said nervously to herself. She had been invited by one of her girlfriends to this party who was Aaron's publicist. She didn't really think she would get to meet Aaron Echolls. He was so dreamy, so beautiful, and not a murderer too!

"Would you like to join me for the after party in the other room?" Aaron asked, taking her hands into his.

"After party?"

"You'll see. Alright everybody! It was very nice of you to come tonight. I thank all of you for support." He spoke, basically booting the rest of his guests out of his room. After the last partier was gone, his eyes refocused on this woman as he led her into the bedroom.

"What's your name my dear?"

"Crystal." She answered nervously.

"Crystal, do you know what it's like to not be intimate with somebody for over a year?"

"No?"

"Well…neither will I after today."

Aaron moved towards the door and shut it. He put his hands to his shirt, unbuttoned it, and took position on the bed.

"Crystal, you will never forget this."

Logan lay on his bed, thinking about his plan. This was really the firs time he could do this since the loud noises on the floor above him had stopped. What was worst was that the reason he could concentrate, was the same reason he was this sad. Logan knew his father was upstairs celebrating, probably banging every woman in sight.

He got up out of bed to pour himself a drink, some of the whiskey he stole from the liquor store on his way over to his room. As he poured himself a drink, there was a knock at the door.

"Blondie, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you Logan, see how you were doing." Veronica said, genuinely concerned about Logan and the voice mail she had received. But she wasn't gonna let him know she had read it yet. Veronica wanted to see what she could find out on her own, because she figured correctly that Logan would tell her nothing.

"How nice, my very own guardian angel." Logan shot back sarcastically.

"I see today hasn't mellowed you at all. Same old Jackass."

"Tough words from such a small girl."

"So what you drinking?" Veronica asked, peering into his glass.

"Nothing, wanna try?"

"Sure."

Logan poured her whiskey, and watched her drink up. He wasn't surprised at her reaction. Veronica wasn't what one would call a big or experienced drinker. She was more of a wine cooler gal, and even two or three of those would make her feel it.

As expected, after two drinks, she started to feel the effects, and the feeling of Logan's leg rubbing up against her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You look nice today."

"Well aren't you sweet." Veronica slurred.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Veronica asked.

"What way?" He responded.

"Like you want me or something."

Logan paused, thinking of the right word to say.

"Maybe because I do." Logan said as he closed the distance between the two, brushing his lips to hers. Veronica didn't respond at first to his lips on hers, but eventually, she did, pushing back to him. She felt Logan's tongue on her lips and opened them to let him into her mouth. They kissed like that for five minutes until Logan pulled back.

"I missed you Veronica."

"I missed you too."

The door creaked open and a man walked in. He wasn't supposed to be there, but there was something that needed to be taken care of. The man heard moaning in the bedroom and walked towards it. He took his gun out of his pocket, and put the silencer on top. Walking slowly towards the bedroom door, the man put a mask over his face and gloves on his hands as he heard the moaning stop.

When he finally opened the door, there was only a naked woman on the bed. He had no idea who she was. This beautiful naked woman was passed out on the bed, sound asleep.

The man walked over and kneeled down to make sure she was still asleep when…

"BANG"

The man fell to the floor…he was dead.

Crystal woke up suddenly.

"Aaron, what happen—

But before she could finish

"BANG"

She was dead too.

Aaron didn't want to shoot her, but he couldn't have a witness seeing him murder somebody.

Aaron reached into the dead man's pocket and took out his ID and read the name

"Clarence Weidman"

Sorry for the delay, then again, with only two reviews, I guess I shouldn't be sorry. Hopefully you can read and review now more easily, with a better idea of what is happening after this chapter.


	3. Room Service and Lip Service

I know this has been a little delayed. Again, maybe with some more reviews, I will feel more compelled to write something. Haha, its okay, I just haven't had time to write, but here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: The CW undeservingly owns all of this, except the story that I will tell.

**Redemption**

Room Service and Lip Service

Aaron racked his brain on what to do in such a situation. This wasn't like last time. He couldn't just run away. This time, the dead were in his room, and the police could track him down easily. Looking down at the bodies and back up, Aaron tried to find something to conceal the bodies. He saw the comforter and sheets and knew that was his best bet. Then he remembered something that he had seen once on a TV show.

Aaron walked over to the telephone, picked it up and dialed 007.

"Hello, room service?" The hotel employee answered on the other side.

"Yes, this is the Penthouse, I was wondering if you just bring up a cup of coffee ASAP."

"Sure thing, We will be right up."

Aaron hung up the phone. He had that strange feeling that somebody else was going to die that night. The question was…who?

Veronica unbuttoned Logan's shirt and took it off. Logan's mind was racing. An hour ago, they weren't talking. They had that uncomfortable moment with each other at his place after Veronica caught him with Kendall. That wasn't his best of moments. And since then, they hadn't really talked to each other, choosing denial as the best option. But now, she was in his bed, taking off his clothes. They were finally going to do what he had wanted to do with her for more than a year.

But it just didn't feel right.

"Wait." He said, separating from Veronica

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked, looking up into his eyes.

"This isn't right. You are drunk. I don't want this like…this."

Veronica started to get up, feeling rejected, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Don't take this the wrong way Veronica; I just have a lot on my mind."

"So let me get this straight Logan. You give me something to drink. You kiss me, and now you are rejecting me? I just don't get it." Veronica said with tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Veronica wait…"

"NO, I knew this was stupid."

With that Veronica got up and walked away towards the door. She tripped over her shoelaces and fell for a second.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine you ass."

Veronica got back up and walked towards the door and outside. After slamming the door shut, Veronica walked outside. She pressed the elevator down button and almost stepped in when she saw somebody she didn't want to see standing there already. Aaron Echolls

"Going down Veronica?" He said menacingly

"N.nnnn.nnnooo" She stumbled as Aaron shut the door before she had a time to answer. There was something going on there with him, but she couldn't tell it. The room service boy she saw in the elevator was sweating pretty heavy. And what were those huge things underneath the rolling table, wrapped in what looked like bed sheets? She didn't know, but Aaron definitely had something to eat with ketchup as there was red all over the table cloth. Or so she thought.

"That was close kid."

"Yeeeesss Mr. Echolls" the boy answered back nervously.

"What's the matter?" Aaron asked, mocking the boy

"The gun."

"You don't like having a gun pointed at you, is that what it is?"

"Yessir." He answered, trembling slightly.

"Well do what I ask and we won't have a problem."

The elevator opened, and the two stepped out into the parking lot. Aaron looked around for something to drive. He needed something big that he could fit two bodies in, that wouldn't seem obvious. 

"There," he pointed towards a Lincoln town car. He knew that it would have a big enough trunk.

The two went over to the car, with the boy wheeling the cart over.

"You are going to help me out here."

"Okay, where are we going?" The Boy asked.

"Pacific Coast Highway. There are some nice cliffs there, if you know what I mean."

The boy (Derek) did. Aaron needed to dispose of the body. Derek just had one goal for tonight. To make it out alive. As Derek and Aaron were about to put the bodies into the trunk, there was the sound of a phone ringing.

"Is that your phone? Turn if off NOW!" He screamed, looking around to see if anybody heard him. Nobody.

"No, its not." He stuttered. "I think it's coming from the body."

Aaron reached into Clarence Weidman's pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"CW?" The voice said on the other end.

"He is uh, indisposed."

The voice on the other end recognized the voice right away and hung up.

"What is going on?" Derek asked.

Aaron was wondering himself. He had heard that voice before, but just couldn't place it.

"Nothing, let's move it!" He said, raising his voice slightly, pointing the gun in his direction.

Derek helped the bodies into the trunk, and when he thought he was going to get to leave, Aaron pointed the gun at him again.

"Now drive!"

Veronica walked into the parking lot as she saw a Lincoln Town Car with tinted windows leave in quite a hurry. She noticed what looked to be blood on the ground. She bent down and noticed it was fresh. Looking around to see if there was anybody there, Veronica ran to her car as quickly as she could. Once there, she took out her computer and clicked on the tiger icon on her computer. On her screen appeared Logan sitting on the coach watching television. Everything worked just the way she wanted to. Well, almost.

For the next couple of hours, Veronica sat in her car and watched Logan in his hotel room. She would have gone home and done this, but she could only watch the video within a range of one mile.

Logan didn't really do much for the most part. He paced around a bit, drinking the whisky that he had given her. He settled down, watched some TV, and was about to go to bed, when instead Veronica saw him go into the closet and pull out something. It was some poster board and an easel. An easel? What would he need an easel for?

Then she realized what was going on. Logan had a bunch of pictures. But they looked a little bit too small to see who they were. She would need Mack to help her with this one. But Logan was up to something, and this was his plan. But who those pictures were, were pivotal to finding out what he was up to.

Veronica reached for her cell phone and dialed Mack's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mack, it's Veronica. I need your help big time. Could you possibly come to the Neptune Grand's parking lot and help me zoom into a picture?"

"Spying on somebody?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"Sure, Ill be there in like ten minutes."

While Veronica waited for Mack, she saw Logan repeatedly put more and more pictures on the poster, and draw lines connecting them.

When Mack arrived, Logan had finished putting pictures on the board, and was now writing something.

"Thanks, you're a big help." 

"No problem. This will only take a minute."

Mack went to work and in a matter of works, she had the picture zoomed in and blown up so that they could make out the pictures.

"Oh my God." Veronica said to herself. She knew what was going on.

The pictures were all of one person….Aaron Echolls. The words she saw next to all the pictures explained everything

"Death."

Alright, that is the end of Chapter three. In case any of you were wondering about relationships. This story is going to focus more on plot, and less on relationships, but that doesn't mean there won't be subplots about Veronica and "insert random boy." I don't want to say what kind of relationship she will end in, if she does end in one, because I don't believe in giving anything away. So please just read and review when you get a chance. I have a lot of ideas, but I will only continue if it appears people want me to.


End file.
